


Something So Sweet

by reylosafetyzone



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Food Kink, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, duh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylosafetyzone/pseuds/reylosafetyzone
Summary: After your long training session with Peter, he wants to have a different type of fun with you. He had always thought you were sweet, but not in the way you expected.
Relationships: Peter Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Something So Sweet

The cold moonlight hit my face as Peter and I held hands, laying in the soft grass as we stared up at the moon. We had a long day of training and Peter asked if he could take me out on a date. A little relaxation couldn't harm us in the long run, right? After all, I slammed him down to the ground while the team was fighting each other. Jean ended up doing the same thing to Scott.

I turned over to look at him and I noticed his cute smile. Raising my hand up, I touch his soft silver hair and let the soft strands run across my soft skin. Peter slightly nuzzled into my touch and I couldn't help but smile at the soft gesture. He always insisted that he was an asshole but he was genuinely the kindest and sweetest man I'd ever met.

Peter wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to his chest. He moaned softly in my ear affectionately, "Mmm, what did I do to deserve you?"

My face grew red and warm. My heart fluttered at how sweet my speedster boyfriend was, "You were just simply your dorky self, Peter."

Peter turned me around to face him and he kissed my nose. Suddenly, his eyes lit up and widened. Oh no, I think he has an idea. "Wanna try something new tonight, baby?"

I cooed back at him, "Like what?"

Peter looked down at my lips and bit his own bottom lip, smirking, "Mm, twinkies. I'm craving one as much as I'm craving you."

And before I knew it, Peter had picked me up and superspeed to his room. He threw me onto the bed and climbed on top of me. Peter widened his eyes. He definitely has another idea. Before I could think about what he was doing, he returned with a Twinkie and shook it in front of my face.

I rolled my eyes in a teasing manner, "You're having a snack before sex? Really, Peter?"

Peter shook his head and brought out a can of whipped, shaking it. He set it back down and ripped my clothes off within seconds. Peter gazed upon my body and licked his lips, whipping out the cream and spraying it all over me.

I flinched and closed my eyes at the sudden cold gust of whipped cream that landed on my body. Peter pounced on me, grinding against me and straddling my waist. He looked into my eyes with a predatory gaze, "It's been a minute since I've had something so sweet."

He grabbed the can of whipped cream and forced my mouth open with his veiny hands. Peter sprayed the white, creamy substance in my mouth and threw the can aside, crashing his lips against mine. His tongue forced itself in my mouth, tasting the cream and getting it all over his mouth. Peter moaned against my wet, sticky lips and his tongue dominated my mouth. I heard him gulp down the vanilla flavored substance and he pulled away from me.

"You're my own personal twinkie now," Peter said, biting his lip as he looked upon my stripped body. He snatched the can and sprayed cream all over my breasts and neck. Peter threw it aside and attacked my neck with kisses. He sucked on my neck and brought the sticky food into his mouth, moaning slightly. Once Peter was done lapping up all of the sweets, he sucked and bit my neck, creating a dark purple hickey.

Peter traced his tongue down my collar bone, taking all the cream into his mouth and swallowing it down. His licks sent chills across my skin as he landed his mouth on my breasts. Peter took my creamed-covered bud into his mouth and sucked on it, licking it all around. I shook from how sensitive I was to his touch.

My moans escaped from my mouth. The way Peter was loving me tonight was so different from the other times. I felt bound to him, like all of my body was his.

Peter palmed my other breast while sucking on my nipple. His fingers moved at lightning speed and I felt my insides start to shake from the pain and the pleasure. He dug his fingers into my boobs and his mouth left my bud, licking the cream down to my stomach. I felt the sticky substance drip off my skin and travel down along with Peter's warm tongue.

Peter grabbed the can and pulled away from me. His eyes checked me out and he sprayed the sweets all across my thighs and cunt. I bit my lip because of how cold it felt against my clit. It almost aroused me. Peter then gripped my thighs and lapped up the cream in his mouth.

He grabbed my skin with his teeth and bit it softly, sucking on it. Peter caressed his tongue up to my entrance and hovered it over there. He dived it into my pussy and sucked on the pre-cum mixed with the whipped cream. I rolled my eyes into the back of my head as the feeling of euphoria took over my entire being.

The feeling of his tongue rubbing up against my walls and, oh, his moans. Peter's moans made me wanna surrender myself to his touch.

Peter's lips left my cunt and carried up to my clit. He bit on it slightly and sucked up the sweets that covered it. I trembled beneath him. I just wanted him.

Before I knew it, he had zipped away and grabbed the twinkie he shook in my face earlier. I gulped nervously. Why was he grabbing a twinkie?

Peter unwrapped the cream-filled cake and laid it down on my pussy, slamming his mouth down on it. He chewed up the cake that had been at my entrance and swallowed it down. Peter's tongue viciously attacked my pussy and the feeling had me writhing in pleasure.

My core started building up with pressure and my back started to arch in anticipation. His wet tongue, covered in crumbs, assaulted my walls. They started to clench around them and he pulled the muscle out, letting my cum coat the rest of the un-touched twinkie.

Peter pulled away and grabbed the twinkie. I was restless from how much tongue fucking Peter had done to me today. He made eye contact with me as he pulled the cum covered twinkie into his mouth, tasting the coating. I watched as he hummed and scarfed the rest of the cake down.

I blushed incredibly hard and looked away in embarrassment. I felt his body lay across the bed and that dumbass, I just knew he was looking at me and smirking.

"Darling," Peter grabbed my chin gently and kissed me. "You taste so good."


End file.
